


Take Me Out to the Gun Range

by wizardofahz



Series: Marvel Cinematic Superverse [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardofahz/pseuds/wizardofahz
Summary: It starts with a chance meeting in a bar. It develops into a friendship. It ends with a futile chase.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’d say this was written for archaeomedic, but to be honest, they’re my partner in crime and pretty much responsible for everything good in this, so all credit goes to them.
> 
> Disclaimer: I have maybe watched… two(?) episodes of _How I Met Your Mother_ (and remember zero). Also I borrowed Brad the FBI Agent from _Criminal Minds_. I wanted a plaything for Alex and Maria, and he came to mind.

Alex nods her thanks as the waiter brings her another drink.

She sips at her drink and resumes people watching. Other than being a good exercise for her line of work, it provides as much entertainment as can be expected in an establishment like this. Her attention settles on two women at the bar. They seem fairly ordinary, and Alex wagers that one of them is. The other, not so much. Alex watches as the brunette canvases the entire joint. She’s discreet about it, but her eyes do regular sweeps of the room. Her companion doesn’t notice.

Alex finds herself intrigued by the mysterious brunette, and so it’s with much interest that she watches as some random guy swaggers up to the brunette at the bar.

“So where are you from? Heaven?”

From the safety of her booth, Alex groans at the terrible pick-up line. If she had any sympathy for him—it’s obvious he has no idea what he’s getting himself into—it’s long gone now. Alex expects the brunette to decimate him.

And she delivers.

“That’s right. I’m a ghost. I died fifteen years ago, kinda like that pick-up line.”

Alex snorts, mentally giving the brunette a 10 for the delivery along with a 10 for the line itself. The next time the waiter passes, Alex asks him to get the brunette another one of whatever she’s drinking and to put it on her tab.

When the drink is placed in front of her, the brunette eyes it suspiciously. She asks the waiter about it, and when she looks in Alex’s direction, Alex lifts her glass in salute.

And just like that, the brunette is approaching.

“Thanks for the drink,” she says, giving Alex a more thorough once over that her quick canvases of the bar didn’t allow. Alex has the distinct feeling she’s being x-rayed as steely blue eyes scan her features.

“Thanks for the show.” She tilts her head toward the corner where the reject is nursing his wounded ego. The innocuous reason behind the drink seems to put the brunette at ease, and Alex extends a hand. “I’m Alex.”

“Robin,” the brunette introduces herself, taking Alex’s hand.

A firm handshake. Alex would’ve expected nothing less. “Would you like to join me?”

“I’m here with a friend.”

“I know. You can bring her over here too. There’s plenty of room”—Alex gestures to the largely empty booth—“and I could use the company.”

“I’ll ask,” Robin says before doing just that. She returns to the bar and, after a quick chat, is back with her friend in tow. “Alex, this is Lily. Lily, Alex.”

Lily’s handshake is significantly less firm than Robin’s.  Alex adjusts her grip accordingly.

“So, Alex,” Lily says, making conversation. “We’ve never seen you here before.”

“I’m in town for a conference,” Alex explains. “I’m actually from California.”

“Ooh…” Lily leans forward, interest piqued. “What sort of conference?”

“BMES. It stands for the BioMedical Engineering Society.”

Alex can practically see Robin taking mental notes. Lily, on the other hand, chirps, “That sounds really cool.”

“It’s not really,” Alex shrugs. After all, she came to the bar to get away from the conference. “I was thinking of going around the city. Any recommendations on what to do around here?”

The next few minutes are filled with easy conversation, most of it provided by Lily. Robin occasionally chips in, but she leaves most of the talking to her friend. Their glasses empty in the time that it takes for Alex to get a decent list of places to visit. Activity in the bar has picked up, rendering their attempts to hail a waiter ineffective. Lily heads to the bar to get the next round.

“A bioengineer, huh?” Robin asks, blue eyes once again scrutinizing her for any previously missed clues. Alex suspects that, like herself, Robin can tell there’s more to her than meets the eye.

“Guilty as charged.” Alex extracts her conference badge from her pocket and holds it up as proof. “And yourself?”

“I’m an anchor for World Wide News.”

“Mmm,” Alex hums noncommittally. She’s sure she believes that even less than Robin believes she’s an ordinary bioengineer. No amount of news footage will convince her otherwise.

They silently size each other up, charging the atmosphere around them. It’s not an antagonistic sort of tension. If anything, it’s more of an amused regard, each a puzzle for the other to solve.

They dial it down as Lily approaches, but she still notices, eyes bouncing back-and-forth between the two of them as she sets down a pitcher of beer. When she speaks to Alex, she’s noticeably colder. Alex diagnoses it as a bout of jealousy, and though she’s not certain of the exact cause, she’s able to quickly put Lily at ease.

When the night ends, Alex doesn’t expect to see the two of them again.

 

* * *

 

By week’s end, Alex has had enough of overly chilled conference halls and poster sessions. She looks up gun ranges in the area and picks a full service one where she can check out her weapon of choice.

After she gets a Glock, she settles into a stall, sets up her target, and starts shooting. 

The range isn’t busy. In fact, it’s rather sparsely populated, but the stall a few down from hers is occupied. Alex doesn’t get a good look at the woman—just glimpses in her peripheral vision—but her targets are a different story. An impressive one. It makes Alex up her game, starting a sort of one-sided shooting competition.

She has a feeling it doesn’t stay one-sided for long. Either the other woman has noticed that Alex is trying to match her and started showing off, making it more difficult for Alex, or she’s noticed Alex’s skill and has the same competitive streak. 

This continues on for about fifteen minutes before the other woman makes her leave.

Alex turns to catch a glimpse of the markswoman only to find herself staring at a familiar face. 

They both freeze as they recognize one another.

“You’re the woman from the bar,” Alex says, pulling off her headphones and hanging them around her neck.

“You’re the bioengineer,” Robin returns.

“Nice groupings,” Alex comments, “especially for a reporter.”

Maria nods toward Alex’s target. “You’re not so bad yourself, especially for a bioengineer.”

They stare at each other, a standoff between covers that neither believes.

And then they smile.

 

* * *

 

The next time they meet, it’s on purpose.

They’re in a bar specially chosen for the low likelihood of bumping into Robin’s friends. It’s a chance for them to be themselves, albeit with the caveat of not telling each other who they really are. Theoretically they should be more suspicious of each other than they are. They’ve both done extensive background checks on each other. Neither pops up any red flags. They know it doesn’t mean anything, but they take it as a tentative opportunity to make friends with a kindred spirit. Besides, it’s always worth gathering additional intel.

Though the evening starts off as a light-hearted social, it quickly morphs into a best of three pool contest as their competitive sides come out to play. They’ve each won on game, and neither has any intention of letting the other snag the last game.

Alex swears as the 7 ball, her last solid, ricochets in and out of a corner pocket.

“Eight ball. Corner pocket,” Robin says, directing an obnoxiously smug smile Alex’s way as she applies chalk to her cue tip.

But Alex isn’t ready to concede just yet. As Robin takes aim, Alex leans in close and asks, “Do you feel bad that Lily has no idea who you really are?”

The unexpected question causes Robin’s shot to go wide.

“To be fair,” Alex continues nonchalantly, ignoring Robin’s glare, “I don’t either, but at least I’m aware of it.”

Robin regards her for a moment, leaning back against the pool table. Then she says, “It’s better this way. For everyone. It doesn’t matter if it bothers me or not.”

Alex crosses her arms, instinctively going into interrogation mode at the non-answer. “Okay. How about the non-textbook answer now?”

“I’m a lone wolf. I’m not looking to make or keep friends.”

“And yet you’re here with me.”

“Maybe I’m just gathering intel.”

“Find anything interesting?”

“Like I’d tell you if I did.”

The brief bout of banter leaves a smile on both their faces. Rather than turn the tables, Robin gestures for Alex to take her shot.

“Eight ball. Side pocket,” Alex says after she sinks the 7 ball, reciprocating Robin’s earlier obnoxious smile with one of her own.

As she takes aim, she feels Robin lean in close. “Tell me. Does your sister know you’re more than just a bioengineer?”

Alex’s shot goes wide.

 

* * *

 

When Alex finds out Robin’s real identity, it’s under circumstances out of both their controls.

They’re at a charity event put together to raise money for various causes. Doctors and scientists intermingle with those with money to spare, trying to impress them with their scientific advances and impress upon them how much there is left to learn and solve. Waitstaff circles around with trays of food and drinks. There’s an open bar for those who prefer drinks tailored to their taste, a live band, a dance floor, and plenty of bar tables to chat at.

It’s almost impossible not to spot Robin. She’s wearing a slim-fitting blue dress that brings out her eyes and draws people toward her like moths to a flame. There are reporters at the event, but Robin doesn’t seem to be one of them. She doesn’t sport a press pass and spends the majority of her time beside one specific gentleman, who Alex guesses is her date.

Alex herself is clad in a nice black pantsuit and doesn’t stand out from the rest of the crowd. She might be convinced Robin doesn’t know she’s there, but when their eyes meet from across the room, there’s no surprise in Robin’s features. She merely nods her acknowledgment and then continues talking to her supposed date and another couple. Alex tries to track Robin down, but she’s slippery.

She finally manages to corner Robin after the man she’s with excuses himself to go the bathroom.

“May I have this dance?”

Robin gives her wordless agreement and lets Alex guide her to the dance floor.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Alex says as they begin to move to the music.

“No, I haven’t,” Robin says, retort as smooth as their movements. “I called you yesterday to tell you I’m in town.”

Alex gives her an unimpressed look. “I meant tonight, and you know it.”

Robin does know it. That much is clear by the smirk that Alex receives.

Alex tries to lead, but Robin doesn’t make it easy for her. It’s almost like they’re locked in a bout of sticky hand sparring. Only their quick reflexes and feet keep them from stepping on each others’ toes or tumbling into others or to the floor.

Their conversation goes much the same way. Alex tries to lead with questions as to Robin’s presence, but Robin gracefully sidesteps them, spinning them around and directing them back to Alex.

Alex’s next question is interrupted as Robin startles her, spinning her into a dip and grinning at her surprise.

It’s made all the more dramatic by all the lights going out.

Alex feels herself being righted. By the time her eyes adjust to the darkness, Robin is nowhere to be seen.

Around her, people chatter to one another, wondering why the lights went out, when they’ll come back on, and if there’s a back up generator or not. In case the blackout is the sign of something more sinister and unwilling to stand around like a fish in a barrel, Alex makes her way to one of the exits. As she peeks around the first corner, she spots a masked group of three approaching, clad only in black, and wielding some pretty heavy duty firepower. She draws the gun from her waistband.

Using the surprise to her advantage, she makes quick work of disarming them and knocking them out. After she takes down the last one, she finds herself surrounded by a very different group of armed people, Robin’s date among them. They’re clad in various outfits: waitstaff, entertainment, suits, and dresses.

“Stand down!” a familiar voice barks. “She’s one of my assets.”

The response is immediate, guns lowering as Robin appears.

“Clear the building,” Robin orders. “Palamas, I want your team doing the floor-by-floor. Amador, cover the exits. We know there are more of them.”

There’s a chorus of “Yes, ma’ams” before they disperse.

“Ooh, ma’am,” Alex coos when she’s alone with Robin. “No wonder you kept trying to lead.”

“Shut up,” Robin says, her voice light in response to the teasing. Then, quick as lightning, she has her gun trained on Alex. “Give me your gun and spread out your arms.”

“You’re kidding.”

But Robin isn’t. “Indulge me, seeing as I don’t really know who you are.”

For a moment, Alex contemplates playing off the situation with the _I’m just a bioengineer_ charade, but given the situation—she does have a gun, and she did just take out three armed assailants after all—she concedes. “Fair enough.”

She surrenders her gun and receives a very thorough pat down. Robin finds her backup piece, as well as the various knives and tasers disguised as ordinary objects. She also finds Alex’s badge, but it’s currently set to display a lab ID card, giving it the appearance of a minimalistic wallet.

“Like what you see?” Alex asks as Robin surveys the collection of weapons.

Robin shrugs. “I’d be impressed, but I have more weapons concealed on me than you did.”

Alex gives her a once over and, despite the woman’s slim fitting dress, doesn’t doubt her words. “And I’d be impressed, but I wasn’t expecting any action tonight. Clearly you were,” she shoots back.

“So what kind of bioengineer regularly carries around two guns?” Robin asks.

“What kind of reporter conceals and carries more than five weapons?” Alex retorts.

“Answering my question with a question.” Robin clucks with disapproval. “It’s going to make for a very long night.”

Alex smirks. “I’m game if you are. I’ve got nothing better to do.”

“Commander Hill,” says an agent as she enters, interrupting their stalemate. “Exits are secured. None of them should get past us.”

Robin seems annoyed at the use of her title, but to be fair to the agent, she had no reason not to. Robin had called Alex her asset. It had been safe to assume that she knew her true identity.

“Thank you, Agent Amador. Check in with Palamas and see if they need help.”

“Yes, ma’am.” The agent disappears taking Robin’s words as the dismissal that they are.

“Commander Hill, huh?” The name sounds familiar, but Alex can’t quite place it. When everything suddenly clicks, she goes slightly slack-jawed. “As in SHIELD?”

Robin— _no_ , Alex corrects herself, _Hill_ —sighs. “Maria Hill. Nice to meet you.” She crosses her arms and quirks an eyebrow. “You going to return the courtesy and tell me which agency you work for?”

“Who says I work for any agency?”

It’s not fair, and Alex knows it, but she doesn’t have clearance from Director Henshaw to disclose that information. After all, she’s here as a bioengineer, not a DEO agent.

“The alternative is I assume the worst and take you in. I’d rather not do that,” Maria says. She appears to genuinely mean it.

Alex puts her wrists together and pushes them toward Maria. “Take me to your leader.”

But Maria doesn’t take Alex to her leader. Instead she gets taken to a secret base for a debrief, complete with overly complicated lie detector.

After the tech hooks her up to the machine, he seems inclined to stick around, but a cold glare from Maria sends him on his way.

“Is your name Alexandra Danvers?” Maria starts.

“It’s Alex,” Alex immediately corrects her. “And yes. Anybody who’s ever known me would tell you the same.”

Maria glances at the display in front of her and, satisfied, moves on. “What is your occupation?”

“I told you: I’m a bioengineer,” Alex answers. She settles back into the chair. “I’d show you my CV, but I’m sure you already have it.”

Maria’s brow furrows almost imperceptibly. Whether the sensors have picked up on something or they haven’t and Maria doesn’t believe it, Alex doesn’t know. Either way, it’s not enough to make Maria linger. “What were you doing at the event tonight?”

“My research on viral vector engineering has a lot of potential medical applications. I was there to support some colleagues who want to bring it to Phase II trials.”

“Have you ever weaponized your research or sold your research with the knowledge that it would be weaponized thereafter?”

“I would never!” Alex gasps in a disingenuous manner like she can’t believe Maria could even suggest such a thing. She gives Maria her best puppy eyes as if to say, _Please believe me_.

Maria doesn’t laugh at her antics.

In a more serious tone, Alex says, “This isn’t _Pinky and the Brain_. I’m not planning on taking over the world. I do what I do to help people.”

“To help your sister?”

Alex freezes. Technically Maria is right. Alex is a DEO agent because of Kara, and she maintains her life as a bioengineer to preserve the illusion of normalcy for Kara. There is, however, the possibility that Maria is accidentally right. At the very least, Maria knows her sister is her weak spot. Alex knows this because Maria used that fact to her advantage the first night they played pool together. Whether or not Maria knows the full truth about Kara is another story. Alex can feel her protective instinct flaring.

Maria watches her carefully, eyes darting back-and-forth between her face and the lie detector display. She seems to know she’s stumbled on something important.

Alex schools her features and says, “To help everyone.”

Maria’s next question is interrupted by a call telling her to let Alex go. Saved by the bell.

Alex says goodbye with a cheeky, “Let’s do this again sometime.”

 

* * *

 

A joint operation between SHIELD and the DEO evens the playing field.

Alex is in the middle of coding a cell counting program when Vasquez drops by her lab. “Director Henshaw wants to see you in his office.”

Alex glances at her, smiling briefly, before returning her attention to the computer. It’s not that she wants to be rude, but the ideas are flowing, and she’s in the middle of a good rhythm. Computer programs do exist for counting cells in microscopy images, but the alien cells she’s been working on have a unique membrane structure that they don’t account for.

“Know what it’s about?” she asks absently as she tries to finish up a function for separating background and foreground.

“SHIELD’s here. That’s all I know.”

Alex’s head pops up, image processing algorithms evaporating into the ether. “SHIELD’s here?”

SHIELD turns out to be Maria Hill.

When she sees Alex, her reaction isn’t surprise. If anything, she looks slightly annoyed.

Alex plants her feet just inside the door, hands clasped behind her back. “You asked to see me, sir?”

“Commander Hill, this is Agents Danvers,” says Director Henshaw. “I would like for her to be your DEO liaison if you don’t mind.”

Maria gives her a lazy once over from where she sits across from Henshaw like Alex is now a solved puzzle, boring and lacking mystery. “Fine by me.”

“I trust you’ll want to brief Agent Danvers yourself?” Henshaw asks. When Maria nods, he continues. “All right. Keep me apprised.”

“Will do,” Maria says as she gets to her feet.

As Alex leads her out of Henshaw’s office, Maria says, “You could’ve told me you were DEO.”

“Where would the fun in that be?” Alex retorts.

The hint of annoyance rears its head again. “It would’ve saved me a whole lot of overthinking.”

“Aww,” Alex drawls. “You’ve been thinking about me?”

“No,” Maria says shortly. “I’ve been thinking about me and whether or not I made a mistake with you.”

“Letting me go? You were following orders.”

Maria shakes her head. “Spending so much time with you.”

“I’m sorry,” Alex says, and she means it. She thinks back to Maria’s comment about being a lone wolf and wonders if the odd friendship they developed, letting her guard down, contributed to the overthinking. “I would’ve told you if I could’ve. You know how the job is. Secrets abound.”

Maria nods, a silent agreement to let bygones be bygones. “It’s an unusual choice, the DEO,” she comments.

“Not really. I’m a bioengineer. My research in genetic engineering caught their eye. It’s pretty straightforward.”

“SHIELD could always use a good bioengineer if you’re interested. If it’s aliens you’re drawn to, we deal with them too sometimes.”

“I’m flattered, but I’ll stick to the DEO.”

“And why’s that?”

“I have my reasons,” Alex replies. She doesn’t say that those reasons will go untold, but Maria seems to understand. She lets it drop and switches topics to the reason why she’s here.

The briefing seamlessly transitions into gathering intel and strategizing action plans. Hours fly by as they work. They forget about food, but Vasquez is kind enough to bring them some.

When she’s finished, Alex crumples up the food wrapper and tosses it straight into the garbage bin. It’s not that far of a distance, three feet at most, but it doesn’t stop her from feeling a sense of achievement.

She thinks nothing more of it until Maria finishes her own food minutes later, crumples up the food wrapper, and tosses it at the garbage bin. Despite being across the table from both Alex and the garbage bin, it’s a perfect shot. Nothing but net.

When Alex looks at her, Maria can’t help the smug smirk that plays on her lips.

And just like that, the game is on.

It encompasses everything from garbage basketball to the odd bout of tug-of-war as they frequently reach for same thing.

When Alex does some unnecessarily fancy rendering with the 3D sim tech, Maria rolls her eyes and shoots her an unimpressed look. They already know who the bigger nerd is.

 

* * *

 

When Alex meets Brad the FBI agent, she finds that he’s every bit as ridiculous as Maria described.

“Stay behind me, ladies,” Brad says, puffing out his chest. “I’ll keep you safe.”

Behind him, Maria and Alex exchange looks and roll their eyes. The bravado might be better suited for an actual combat zone. As it is, they’re not even playing paintball. They’re playing laser tag. The only injury they’re at risk of is hurt pride.

“Where did you find this guy?” Alex mouths.

Maria merely shrugs in response.

The game is as much of a disaster as they intend it to be. Absolute organized chaos.

“Oh gosh,” Maria yelps, voice unnaturally high as she “stumbles” into Brad. Alex nearly does a double take. She didn’t know Maria could sound like that.

But there’s little time to dwell on it as Brad crashes to the floor, saving him from getting shot. Alex fires at the other team, Maria following suit while Brad’s busy reorienting himself and getting to his feet.

Maria and Alex bumble along after him, keeping up the helpless charade and attributing any noticed success to a happy accident. Sometimes their clumsiness takes the form of friendly fire as they kill off Brad’s equally obnoxious friends. When the other team is completely eliminated, Maria, Alex, and Brad are the only ones left standing.

“We did it!” Maria squeals, “accidentally” firing her weapon in her excitement and killing Brad in the process. “Oops!” she exclaims as his vest lights up and a buzzer echoes through the arena.

Alex doesn’t bother holding in her laughter.

 

* * *

 

The last time Alex sees Maria she knows something is wrong.

Maria is less talkative than her Robin persona—or any other persona—but tonight she’s unusually quiet. Alex would dismiss it as the effects of a bad day or week, but Maria is not just quiet. She’s almost vacant, like she’s there but not at the same time.

Alex doesn’t push. She makes note of the way Maria keeps absentmindedly reaching for the back of her neck, where a patch of gauze is taped, but leaves it alone. She’ll let Maria bring it up when she’s ready.

But then Maria sequesters herself away in the bathroom. Alex watches the clock anxiously as minutes pass by, waiting for Maria to come back out.

When her anxiety gets the better of her, Alex approaches the bathroom door. She takes a moment to listen, but it’s unnaturally quiet.

“Maria, you okay in there?” she calls out, knocking on the door. There’s no response, and Alex knocks again. “Maria!”

Anxiety builds to full-blown worry, and Alex gives Maria one more chance to respond. “Maria, if you don’t respond, I’m going to open this door.”

With continued silence comes the unlocking of the bathroom door. Alex finds Maria still as a statue, vacant eyes gazing into the mirror at the back of her neck. The gauze hangs open, attached by a small piece of tape on the bottom left corner, revealing a messy, gaping hole.

“Shit!” Alex can’t help but exclaim. “What happened to your neck?”

Alex reaches out to brush Maria’s hair out of the way and take a better look.

The next thing she knows, she’s being slammed against the wall with Maria’s forearm pressed against her throat.

“Maria,” Alex gasps. “Maria, it’s just me. It’s Alex.”

Seconds pass by—too many according to Alex’s lungs—before Maria’s eyes flicker. Alex watches as fog slowly clears from her mind. When Maria seemingly comes to and realizes the position they’re in, she jerks back quickly, releasing Alex from her grasp.

“This was a mistake,” she mutters, darting out the bathroom and then apartment doors.

“Maria, wait!” Alex calls out as she scrambles after her.

Alex chases and chases. Maria outruns her every time.


End file.
